Mistake x2
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Fic basado en el doujin. Esta vez le hice un final real, con una conclusión. Se habrá aclarado todo entre Alfred y Arthur? *USxUK*
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, otro fic basado en un doujin que me pasó para ver -Ichimaru. Gracias, me encantó! Espero haberle hecho justicia a la trama.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y la idea del doujin tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>~(o)~<strong>

**Arthur's PoV**

*ring**ring**ring*

-Eh? A quién demonios se le ocurre presentarse en mi casa a estas horas de la noche?- pensé, mientras iba a abrir la puerta de la casa, o más bien mansión, que poseía- Además, un solo toque es suficiente, _bloody bastards!_

- Si, quién…? Eh?- me quedé de piedra al ver quien estaba tras la puerta.-América… que haces aquí?

-Si, yo Inglaterra! He venido a jugar!- me respondiste, con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Pude ver que era cierto, ya que venía con un gran bolso negro al lado.

-Tu. Podrías cuando menos avisarme antes de venir, no? La cena estuvo ya hace mucho- dije, constatando mi reloj.

-Ahh, eso! Ya cené en McDonalds, y como tú estás aquí, no necesito cenar!

-Ahhh, si?- era eso acaso un insulto a mi cocina?- Ah, bueno, ya que. Pasa, quizá pueda hacer algo de té.- respondí, mientras me daba vuelta y entraba a la casa.

**~(o)~**

-Y bien, América, tienes algún asunto urgente? Digo, para que vengas a mi casa a estas horas de la noche- dije, mientras ponía agua a hervir. De pronto escuché algunas cosas caer, y me di vuelta instantáneamente- qué…?- eran DVD's , varios de ellos.

-Ahora! Debemos ver la nueva película de horror!- dijiste, tirado en mi sillón, tus cosas desparramadas por mi sofá.

-Queeeé? Traer tus DVD's tan de repente, a que has venido realmente Alfred?- ahora iba a tener que ordenar todo de nuevo…

-Es lo que has dicho-me respondiste, mirándome inocente- vine a verlos, a qué más sino?

-Pues velos en tu propia casa! Para qué vienes a la mía?- la verdad, no entendía nada. Que demonios hacía en mi casa? Tiene la suya propia!

-Bueno…verás, Tony regresó a su planeta a visitar a sus padres…- otra vez ese alien? Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que esas cosas no existen?- Y creo que no regresará hasta el mes que viene…- decía, con un pequeño pucherito en su rostro.

-Hmph…no veas películas de terror si no puedes verlas solo- dije, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me daba la vuelta para irme.

-Y por qué no? De cualquier forma, eso depende de mí.

- Eso no es lo que dice una persona que visita a otras a estas horas de la noche, idiota!- grité- rayos…-murmuré, ya un poco más calmado.

-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-sonó como un grito de niña pequeña.

-…-Qué cara…? Y yo qué le había dicho? No mires películas de terror si no las soportas, imbécil! En fin, debo de haberle visto con cara de nada, aunque no sé si él se habrá dado cuenta, porque estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

**~(o)~**

-Inglaterra…- escuché que murmuraba alguien desde la puerta.

-Eh?- me levanté, solo para ver a Alfred con una almohada en los brazos, esquivando mi mirada- Qué pasa?

-No…ah, hum…bueno…- se veía avergonzado, demasiado orgulloso. Supuse que tendría miedo por la película y que vendría para dormir conmigo como hacía cuando era un niño.

-Po-podemos…dormir juntos?- me preguntó. Bingo. Sí tenía miedo.

-…-no sabía qué decirle, opté por voltearme y darle la espalda.

-Sólo hasta que me quede dormido! te lo ruego!- Podía regañarlo, podía ser que él fuera-y es- un idiota, pero bueno…

-Vienes a mi cuarto a molestarme a pesar de ser tan tarde…-dije, mientras palmeaba mi almohada- ha de ser cierto que no puedes evitarlo, no es así? Vamos, ven- le dije, mientras le señalaba el costado de mi cama.

-Gracias Arthur…-me respondió, mientras se metía bajo las cobijas. Le miré, sin mucha importancia- Pero es un poco pequeña para dos personas…- si antes le observaba sin importarme, ahora le miré molesto.

-Si vas a empezar a quejarte, mejor regresa y duérmete en el cuarto de invitados, que para algo está!- comenté, a sabiendas de que no me replicaría, y me puse en posición para dormir.

-Si, si, ya entendí, lo siento…-dijo, algo incómodo- Ah…la película dio demasiado miedo. El extremo maquillaje fue muy realista, realmente asustaba…no crees…?

-…-

-Arthur? No cre—Inglaterra ya estaba dormido- …Quéee? _England? Wait!_ Ya te dormiste?

-…-seguía sin respuesta. Alfred lo observó dormir un rato. Le parecía raro, pero lo encontraba lindo, por algún motivo…hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

**~(o)~**

A la mañana siguiente…

-Oye! Américaaaaaaaa!- girté, buscando al responsable de todo. Ese _git _me iba a oír. Cómo se atrevía? Al fin lo encontré, bostezando en el piso de abajo, aún con la pijama puesta. Lo tomé por el cuello del canguro que llevaba puesto, preparado para zarandearle.

- CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A ALGUEN MIENTRAS DUERME, YOU IDIOT?-tenía la cara dibujada, de un lado la bandera estadounidense y del otro algo que aparentaba ser yo (pero muy mal dibujado) y mi bandera.

-Es que te dormiste muy rápido…-respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Qué? Qué clase de tonta razón es esa, estúpido?- le respondí de mala gana, a la vez que limpiaba mi cara con un pañuelo.

-Que si no quieres garabatos adornando tu cara todas las noches, será mejor que trates de mantenerte despierto- dijo inocentemente. Era eso una amenaza? _Wait…_qué acaso se va a quedar más tiempo? Me olvidé de eso en cuanto pensé en lo que había dicho.

-Ehhh? Planeas verlas de nuevo?

-Eh? Si, por supuesto. Por eso compré muchas más- comentó, mostrándome un bolso lleno de películas.

-Todas esas?- quedé paralizado- Es obvio que no las puedes ver todas en un día.

-Claro que no. Son todas para los fines de semana. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Tony regrese. –dijo, viéndome algo confundido.

-VAS A QUEDARTE CADA FIN DE SEMANA EN MI CASA?

-…-se quedó en silencio, mirándome. Al final solo dijo- No es genial si no eres tú...

-…?-sólo le observé extrañado. Por algún motivo mi corazón se aceleró. Qué demonios me pasaba?

-Porque…Canadá se negó inmediatamente; parece imposible para Lituania, no sé por qué; Japón dijo que no dormiría conmigo y no pienso dormir con Francia- empezó a enumerar con los dedos. Comprendía los de Francia, yo tampoco quisiera dormir con el bajo los efectos del miedo (aunque es bueno escuchándome) y Japón es muy tímido, pero…hay otros países con los que podría quedarse!

-…Vaya, tal parece que tienes muchos amigos, no es cierto?

-De entre todas las personas eres el único que no quiero que me diga eso.

**~(o)~**

-Así que _Amerique _se queda a dormir contigo cada fin de semana?- me preguntó Francis- Canadá me lo dijo.

-Hmmm? Ah, sí, es cierto- respondí.

-Así que ustedes dos chicos…-comentó, con una sonrisita un tanto lasciva.

-Qué? Qué quieres decir _bloody frog_?- dije, mirándole de mala manera, con una mano en la cintura, evaluando su respuesta- Poniendo una sucia mirada como si fueras a decir algo…

-No es cierto, _mon amour_- respondió, desviando la vista, haciénose el inocente.

-Se pone tan miedoso después de ver las películas que no puede dormir solo- dije, sin darle mucha importancia- Si tiene tanto miedo, entonces por qué molesta con verlas?- sonreí- ahhh-suspiré- rayos, a parte de él no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo…

-Así que la única cosa que ha cambiado de él es su cuerpo~ Es eso lo que insinúas?

-Qué?- dije, volteándome para verle a la cara con una mirada asesina. Que es lo que decía? Como se atrevía a hablar asi de él?

-No! No me veas asi!

-Queeeé?-dije, a punto de golpearlo.

-Ahhh- suspiró Francia_." Realmente te restringes a ti mismo a tal punto?"_ pensó.

**~(o)~**

**Alfred's PoV**

_Mientras que con Estados Unidos…_

-Eh? Cada fin de semana?-dijo Japón sorprendido- Hum…entonces duermes con Inglaterra-san cada fin de semana?-preguntó.

-Si-respondí, extrañándome al ve la cara shockeada de Kiku.

-Que…que sinvergüenza!-eso me sorprendió sobremanera. Que le pasaba?- Para dos personas tan jóvenes, dormir juntos! Qué sinvergüenza! Mientras tú afilas tus malvados colmillos en él…!-se lamentaba Kiku, tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Eh? Espera, a qué te refieres con "malvados colmillos"?No he hecho nada sucio!-por Dios, que se estaba imaginando?- Deja de pensar cosas como esa!

-Si, claro…-decía Japón, apartando la mirada.

"_Rayos"_

"Rayos"

"_Ese Japón…"_

"Ese bastardo de Francia…"

Venían tanto Arthur como Alfred caminando por los pasillos del edificio, y terminaron encontrándose.

-Hey!-dijo Inglaterra, algo nervioso.

-H-Hola!- dije, algo nervioso.

-Vas a ir a mi casa hoy, no?-preguntó, algo avergonzado, al parecer.

-S-si-respondí, mirando para otro lado.

"_Por qué estoy siendo tan cuidadoso?"_

"Por qué estoy siendo tan cuidadoso?"

**~(o)~**

**Arthur's PoV**

-Ah, demonios…La película de hoy es la más tenebrosa que jamás haya visto…-decía América, aferrado a una de mis almohadas.

-No se te ocurra decirme cosas como "no puedo ir al baño solo", ok?- dije sarcásticamente, desviando por unos momentos mi atención del libro que estaba leyendo a la persona con quien compartía la cama.

-Claro que no!-dijo Alfred- Y que hay de ti?-me preguntó luego de un rato. Tarde unos momentos en captar a qué se refería.

-Bueno, es tan sólo una película- respondí, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres bastante realista cuando se trata de eso, pero cuando se trata de unicornios, hadas y esas cosas siempre te lo tomas en serio, no es asi?- me dijo, mirándome seriamente.

-América…-dije, mientras depositaba el libro suavemente sobre la mesa de noche- Ya te lo dije: los unicornios y las hadas en verdad existen…

-Guarda esas alucinaciones para tus sueños. Me pregunto si es porque siempre deliras con esas cosas que no tienes miedo de las películas de terror-seguía diciendo, hasta que dejé de prestarle atención y me hundí en la inconsciencia.

- Esos son parecidos a las películas de horror en Japón. La próxima vez quizá le pregunte a él…- Alfred se interrumpió al ver a Arthur durmiendo…de nuevo- Otra vez te duermes antes que yo!-dijo. Y se golpeó la cabeza contra las piernas que tenía flexionadas- Nunca cambias…la manera en que te duermes rápidamente, la forma en que respiras… la manera en que tu cuerpo baja lentamente la temperatura…-decía, mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello que el inglés tenía sobre la cara…

-…-_"Qué estoy haciendo?"_ pensaba- Hmph…bueno…solo porque la película dio mucho miedo dormiré contigo, vale?- murmuró mientras se recostaba de lado, quedando cara a cara con su antiguo mentor, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

**~(o)~**

*ringgggggggggggggggggggggg* sonaba el despertador. Debía despertarme para apagarlo.

-Hmmmm…-gemí mientras me estiraba un poco, aún acostado. Abrí un ojo, y me sorprendí al sentir el brazo de Alfred sobre mí y ver su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Él aún dormía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, nervioso. Finalmente movió su brazo de encima y quedó desparramado en el otro lado de la cama- Rayos…la forma en la que duermes nunca cambia, eh?

"_En lo que ha cambiado es…"_

-Bueno…te has vuelto un hombre de bien…-dije a la nada, mientras te picaba un poco en la mejilla. Comenzaste a gemir un poco.

-Hmmmm… ….Inglaterra….- dijiste, y te volteaste hacia mi lado, sonriendo en sueños y con una mano dispuesta a atraparme bajo un abrazo…

-….-quedé en silencio. No era posible, o si…? Yo estaba…enamorándome de quien fue mi hermano! Eso no está bien…debo de ser alguna clase de enfermo…no es cierto…, eso era lo que pensaba, y salí rápido de la habitación en cuanto me di cuenta de mis sentimientos…

"_Esto no debe ser así!"_, pensaba, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Él es mucho menor que yo, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe!

* * *

><p>Eso fue la primera parte, ahora que estoy, si puedo, subire la segunda. espero que les haya gustado mi versión!<p>

Deja un review! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Ok, esta parte es bastante más corta, me parece que lo dividí mal al no querer hacerlo un One Shot (deberia reprobar matemáticas XD)

Esta es la segunda parte de Mistakex2 o Errorx2/Doble error, como quieran traducirlo. si bien hasta aquí la historia se basa en el doujin, tengo planeado hacer un tercer capitulo/nueva historia, donde tenga un final determinado, ya sea feliz o no X3 ustedes pidanme en un review!

Pensamientos en letra normal: Arthur

_Pensamientos en cursiva: Alfred (Y la llamada de Tony tambien)_

* * *

><p><strong>~(o)~<strong>

**Alfred's PoV**

-Yawn~- bostezaba en medio de la sala, vacía, hasta donde yo sabía.

-Qué? No dormiste bien?- me preguntó Francia, apareciendo de en medio de la nada. Opté por no decirle nada al respecto.

- Si…No pude dormir bien anoche.

-En serio? Jujuju~-me respondió, con una mirada que daba a entender que pensaba en qué tipo de actividad podría haberme "involucrado" para terminar así- es poruqe dormiste junto a Inglaterra?

-Eh?-le miré- Qué quieres decir?

-Es increíble cómo pueden hacerlo cada fin de semana! Sin importar cómo!- dijo teatralmente.

-Q-Qué estás diciendo?

-No finjas ignorancias conmigo…eh? Oye!-decía Francis, mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-Inglaterra y yo no hacemos nada de eso.- espeté. El otro imbécil solo sonrió como si yo estuviera confirmando algo.

-Bueno América, dime…-le miré- a qué te refieres con "eso"? Sólo estaba preguntando si no es muy cansado recorrer todo el Atlántico cada fin de semana para ver una película con él…-ese pervertido! Encima yo picando su anzuelo, ahora entiendo por qué Inglaterra decía que era engañoso!- …que más podría significar? No te gustaría contarle a tu hermano mayor más sobre el tema? Eh? Que dices?-_"Este bastardo!"_

-Es completamente diferente a lo que estás pensando!-Rayos, literalmente acababa de confesar algo…

**~(o)~**

**Arthur's PoV**

Aún me dolía el brazo por haber dormido con América sobre mi cuerpo, y todavía no sabía qué hacer con lo que había descubierto…pero era mejor relajarme mientras durase la reunión. Aunque decidí sobarme un poco el brazo, a ver si el dolor se pasaba.

-Cansado?-preguntó una voz. Me di vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

-Japón!- resultaba ser Kiku, me miraba muy compasivamente, decidí explicarle- Ah, bueno, verás, es que al despertarme el brazo de Estados Unidos se encontraba sobre mí, así que…-a la vez que terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras la cara de Japón pasaba a ser una de sorpresa e indignación, lo que me extrañó un poco.

-Ha? – dijo, con cara de nada, completamente inexpresivo, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. Después de unos momentos, finalmente habló, aunque no dijo lo que yo esperaba- Lo sabía…ese idiota!-exclamó con ira.

-Esto…Japón? Est-comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

-Abusando de la amabilidad de Inglaterra-san con algo tan sucio!Wahhhh!Haciendo algo como… eso!-gritaba, completamente avergonzado e indignado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Algo me decía qué era lo que se había imaginado. No por nada me había prácticamente criado con Francia. Además, su cara lo delataba.

-Qu-Qu-Qui-?- dije, mientras me sonrojaba- Quítate esa absurda idea !No es lo que estás pensando, si?

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche en casa de Arthur…<p>

Estaba cocinando algo en la cacerola, ya que nuevamente Alfred se quedaba a dormir en casa…seguí sin saber que hacer al respecto…*priiiip priiip* sentí a un teléfono sonar. Me volteé y vi al americano con el celular en las manos.

-Huh?-parecía confundido- Es de Tony-dijo, chequeando su móvil. No sabía qué contestarle, simplemente lo miré. Si Tony le avisaba que volvería pronto ya no pasaría más por casa los fines de semana…Por qué me importaba eso?

-Hola?-dijo por el auricular, sonriente-_"América! Te seguirás quedando en casa de Inglaterra esta semana? Regresaré a casa. Fui la semana pasada y estaba muy solo el no verte por ahí"-_Alfred se sorprendió. Me pregunté qué le estaría diciendo el alien que tiene por amigo…desafortunadamente no pude escuchar nada, y menos ver, ya que Alfred estaba de espaldas a mí- Ah…si…claro, está bien…-fue lo que le escuché decir.

El agua estaba hirviendo…iba a tomar la pava, pero me decidí a preguntarle acerca de la llamada.

-Uhmmm…está de regreso?-pregunté, haciéndome el desinteresado.

-Eh?No…-dijo apresuradamente, cerrando la tapa del teléfono y mirándome inocente-Parece que él regresará a casa a fin de mes, aún cuando le dije que regresara el mes que viene-respondió, mirando hacia una pared-Huh? Ya tienes planes para la próxima semana? Si ese es el caso…entonces no te molestaré.

"Planes…?Qué tipo de planes tendrí- Ahhh, demonios! Lo había olvidado! Pero…quiero que él se quede…ya sé!" Tomé el calendario apresuradamente y lo miré.

-Ah, no. Está bien- comenté, algo nervioso- La otra fiesta fue cancelada repentinamente, y se me había olvidado reescribirla…-dije, mientras con una lapicera cambiaba la fecha.

-Ok-fue todo lo que el otro dijo, mientras sacaba nuevamente su celular.

"Lo había olvidado por completo…debo hablar y preguntarle cuándo podríamos reprogramarlo…" _Shit_, por qué siempre actúo como un idiota cuando estoy con él?

"Huh?"

"_Huh?"_

"Por qué…"

"_Por qué…"_

"Por qué estoy llegando tan lejos como para mentir…?"- pensé, con la lapicera suspendida sobre el papel.

"_Por qué estoy llegando tan lejos como para mentir…?" pensaba Estados Unidos, apretando el teclado del aparato._

"Tanto así quiero estar a su lado?"- pensé mientras cruzaba mi mirada con la suya.

"_Tanto así quiero estar a su lado?" pensaba Alfred, cruzando su mirada con la de Arthur._

Ambos reaccionaron de lo que estaban haciendo, completamente shockeados.

-B-Bien! Entonces, ya es tiempo de que prepare algo de comer! Qué opinas?- pregunté nervioso, diciéndolo solo por decir, a la vez que me iba a la cocina.

_-_Ah…si…-dijo Alfred, mirándome.

**~(o)~**

**Alfred's PoV**

-Ah…sí…-respondí a Arthur, sin prestarle demasiada importancia. Tenía otras en las que pensar.

"Ir tan lejos como para mentirle a un amigo como Tony…"-pensé, mientras cerraba la tapa del teléfono.

Qué me estaba pasando? Qué era lo que me impulsaba a mentir así, sólo para pasar más tiempo con él…? Por qué me decepcionó que Tony dijera que vuelve antes? Debería estar contentísimo!

Yo estaría animado, charlando con Inglaterra, feliz de que mi mejor amigo volviera y Arthur me discutiría diciendo que los aliens no existen, que son cosas mías…veríamos una película y nuevamente dormiría con él…

"Yo no soy así…acaso creo que Inglaterra es alguien más importante que un amigo?"

"Eso significa…"

Definitivamente tenía que confirmarlo.

**~(o)~**

**Arthur's PoV**

Estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir, yo todavía estaba poniéndome el pijama. A mis espaldas estaba Estados Unidos, mirando por la ventana, completamente ajeno a otra cosa.

"Por qué mi corazón está palpitando tan rápido?"-pensé, algo incómodo. Es que era la verdad! Cómo podía incomodarme que el americano obeso estuviera detrás mío? Había pasado años junto a él, cómo es que ahora me avergonzaba?

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo.

"Por qué esta América actuando tan extraño?" esa pregunta daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde hacía un rato ya. Él seguía imperturbable, mirando el exterior, casi como si no estuviera en esa habitación conmigo…como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia…

Ahora que lo pensaba…

…No parecía estar prestando atención cuando estaba viendo la película, no soltó ni un alarido de terror, sólo miraba a la pantalla…

…Y estaba callado cuando comía, me ignoraba completamente…usualmente el habría empezado un discurso acerca de lo que había hecho en el dia…

Y ahora estaba pegado a la ventana, murmurando cosas que no llegaba a escuchar…

"Estoy pensándolo demasiado?"

"_Bien" pensó Alfred. Estaba decidido. "Sólo hay una manera de resolver esto…"finalizó, dirigiéndose a la cama, observando cómo Arthur se ponía bajo el cobertor._

-Inglaterra…t-tu lugar está un poco frío, no?-dijo Estados Unidos, con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

-Eso crees?- pregunté.

-Está bien si te acercas un poco?-pidió. No desconfié de él.

-Ah, sí, claro…-dije, y me moví un poco más cerca de él. Alfred me miró como si le estuviera jugando una broma. Me tomó por el brazo y me acercó aún más a él, hasta quedar dando mi cara a su pecho.

Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración…

Apuesto a que quedé completamente sonrojado. _Damn…_es que siempre iba a suceder lo mismo?

Él solo permaneció callado, mirando por detrás de mí, pensante.

"_Puedo sentir directamente el calor de su cuerpo…"pensó Alfred. Mirando hacia el techocon tal de distraerse._

"No te vuelvas consciente. No te vuelvas consciente!", pensaba. No podía evitarlo, me ponía de los nervios. Terminé cerrando los ojos, a ver si con eso disminuía un poco la vergüenza. De algo tenía que servir, no es así?

"Es inútil."

"_Es inútil."_

"Estoy consciente de la situación, después de todo…", me decía a mí mismo. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos, no podía.

"_Después de todo…estoy consciente de la situación…", pensaba Estados Unidos mirando aún el techo…_

"No, no es cierto…comencé a ser consciente de la situación mucho antes…", pensé. Era cierto. Hacía cuánto tiempo que sabía lo que sentía? Lo que Estados Unidos sentía? Hacía ya demasiado tiempo…pero nunca había tenido el valor…

"_No…probablemente ya era consciente desde hacía tiempo…demasiado…" _

"Ahh…yo…"

"_Ahh…yo…"_

"A este tipo…"

"_A esta persona…"_

-Amo a…-comencé, sin darme cuenta.

-Amo a…-empezó Alfred al mismo tiempo.

E inmediatamente nos quedamos callados. Qué era lo que había dicho? Ya tenía a alguien más?

"Ehh…" Demonios, ahora qué carajos hacía?

-N-N-no hace mucho frío después de todo, no es cierto? Hahhahaha- empecé a decir como un estúpido mientras me daba vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda. Cualquier cosa con tal de escapar.

-E-eso creo- casi gritó Estados Unidos, y también hizo lo mismo.

Al final terminamos los dos dándonos las espaldas, impidiéndonos vernos la cara.

-Buenas noches-dijo desde su lugar.

-Si-respondí, y quedamos en silencio.

"…hace un momento…

Le escuché decir "amo a…"

"…**Podría ser…?**

…**No hay forma de que él dijera algo como eso"**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Pues, hace tiempo que quería ponerle un final definitivo a esta historia, porque me sacaba de quicio que se quedaran en equivocarse y ya. me gustó el final que le puse, pero es algo que yo imaginé, así que me disculpo si a alguien le desagrada.

Disclaimer: Ni el doujinshi ni Hetalia me pertenecen, sino todas las pairing serían oficiales. Lástima que no ^^

Ahora si les dejo la historia. Bye!

* * *

><p> <strong>~(o)~<strong>

**Arthur's PoV**

Realmente…es verdad? No importa si así lo fuera…no hay nada que pueda hacer, o si?

Solamente me queda resignarme. Esto me pasa por darme cuenta de lo que siento. Nunca había tenido este problema…bueno, tal vez, en épocas en las que las relaciones entre ambos eran algo tensas.

-Buenas noches…-respondí con un susurro apenas audible después de un rato, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

No me respondió. Tal vez se habría quedado dormido…quisiera saber quién es "esa persona"…

Finalmente me dormí. No quería pensar más en eso.

…..

Me desperté, algo más temprano de lo que suelo levantarme un sábado, pero no quería estar un segundo más en la cama. Observé fugazmente como Alfred dormía…roncando, claro. Sin embargo, parecía calmado. Me pregunto que habrá pensado por lo de anoche.

Decidí ir a prepararme una taza de té. El obeso estadounidense no se levantaría hasta por lo menos pasado el mediodía, así que iba a aprovechar la mañana; cuidando el jardín, saliendo un poco…si, una salida era perfecta. Pero si salía solo…no sería medio raro? Mejor si llamaba a Kiku, él siempre me acompaña cuando lo necesito.

"_Si, la casa Honda…quién habla?" _preguntó muy cortésmente una mujer después de un par de pitidos.

"Si, me llamo Arthur Kirkland…se encuentra presente el señor Honda?" aclaré.

"_No, lo siento señor. Kiku-sama se está quedando en la casa del señor Feliciano Vargas por el momento…" _

"Muchas gracias señorita…ahora le llamo. Hasta luego" dije, y corté. Busqué el número de Italia en la agenda… de seguro que el que me contestaba era Japón, Feliciano nunca había sido muy atento…

Disqué y aguardé a que contestaran.

"_Casa de los Vargas…quién es?" _preguntó muy cortés el japonés.

"Ehm, hola Kiku, soy yo, Arthur…dime, te gustaría venir a mi casa para salir un poco? Creo que estabas quedando donde Italia, podrías llegar a tiempo…" pregunté, algo directo.

"_Ah, claro Inglaterra-san. Me encantaría…pero no estaba Estados Unidos-san quedándose con usted? "_

"Ehm, si, pues la verdad es que si, pero él duerme hasta tarde siempre y nunca puedo salir… Quieres venir tú? Podremos visitar la ciudad, ir de picnic, lo que quieras" propuse sin pensar demasiado.

"_De acuerdo…llegaré en unas horas. Hasta entonces, Arthur-san"_

"See you later…" colgué.

Unas horas…cuánto tiempo podía tardarse? Sentí algo moverse a mis espaldas.

-Vas a salir? –me preguntó Alfred, mirándome entre dolido y molesto.

-Pues sí, invité a Kiku a salir…iremos a la ciudad, o quizá de picnic…aún no lo hemos decidido. Por qué? – le pregunté. Aún no estaba de humor para verlo, y no le iba a dejar pensar que soy débil.

-Por nada –respondió apartando la vista – Volveré a casa, a ver si Tony ya volvió… te molesta si dejo algunas cosas y las busco luego?

-Pero…no me dijiste ayer que tu amigo alien no volvía hasta dentro de una semana?

- No importa, lo esperaré en casa, así sabrá cuando yo esté ahí. Me dejaré las películas y algo de ropa, no podré llevarlo todo hoy, mandaré a alguien en unos días –dijo aún sin mirarme a la cara- Iré por la computadora, así reservo los pasajes –fue todo lo que mencionó, y desapareció así como vino por las escaleras. Cuál era su problema? No tenía nada que ver con él lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer con Japón.

Podría haberle incumbido…antes.

**~(o)~**

**Alfred's PoV**

Quería irme lo más pronto posible. Así que por eso Japón me incriminaba tanto…tenía una relación con Inglaterra! Y yo como un estúpido que iba a decirle a Arthur lo que sentía…

Encontré la computadora bastante rápido, me había acostumbrado un poco al orden que había en su habitación, la misma que había estado compartiendo con él…

El ticket no fue difícil de conseguir, por suerte un pasajero había cancelado su vuelo. Eso me daba el suficiente tiempo para preparar todo y largarme. El avión partía más o menos a la hora que calculé llegaría Japón justo a Inglaterra. Bien podría perder a Arthur en el aeropuerto y escabullirme por la puerta de abordaje, así podría recibir a Kiku en paz.

Pero… por qué no me dijo que estaba enamorado de Kiku? Podríamos habernos evitado una situación así… podría haberme ido tranquilamente en cuanto lo supiera.

Volví a bajar las escaleras después de preparar mi equipaje. Esperaba ver a Arthur aún en la sala, pero no estaba. Lo busqué por el jardín, nuestro cuarto, quiero decir suyo…la cocina, agradeciendo que no estuviera cocinando, incluso en el ático. Después de más o menos media hora reparé en el trozo de papel que había sobre la mesita, justo al lado de la puerta principal.

"_Salí a comprar la comida__ Salí a dar una vuelta…no volveré __hasta dentro de media hora__ hasta dentro de dos horas. Si quieres comer o desayunar pídete una hamburguesa, las llaves están en el maravilloso invento llamado llavero. No te dejo un plano __porque no tengo tiempo__, usa la única neurona que tienes. Arthur."_

Qué bien que se preocupe por mi. Siempre es tan suave cuando está molesto…

En fin, mejor iba a por un desayuno antes de que el Mc dejara de servirlos…

Salí de la casa, no me molesté siquiera en dejarle una nota. No creo que le importe a dónde vaya.

Estaba ya cerca del local cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-Alfred! Alfred, espera desu yo!

-Huh? Quién me llama? –pregunté mientras me volteaba. Era Peter.

- Soy yo, Peter! El hermano de Arthur! –el pequeño hizo un puchero, como quejándose de que no le reconociera- Cómo no me reconoces, desu yo?

-Ahhh…Hahahaha! Te engañé! Era broma, si te reconozco! Tus papás son Berwald y Tino, no es así? –dije recordando quién era.

- Si! -sonrió el chico- Tienes idea de dónde está el tonto de mi hermano? Le dije que papá y mamá me traerían hoy! No puede haberse olvidado!

-Ehm…Arthur salió…dijo…dijo que tenía que comprar la comida! –mentí rápido. Que feo, Arthur no se acuerda de que tiene un hermano?- Pero se atrasó, así que decidí ir a buscarlo como el _hero_ que soy! Aunque su comida te va a matar. No quieres ir al McDonalds conmigo?

-Eh? Claro! Cualquier cosa es mejor que comer scones siempre que lo visito, desu yo –dijo el niño caminando hacia el local- Pero tú pagas, papá y mamá pensaron que iba con Arthur, así que no me dijeron que trajera dinero.

_Se nota que son familia…los dos engañan muy bien._

**~(o)~**

**Arthur's PoV**

Imbécil! Eso es todo lo que puedo decir de Estados Unidos, es un imbécil! Si me quedaba allí le iba a decir todo lo que pensaba…era mejor salir despejarme. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, dos horas es mucho tiempo para un paseo. Debería volver antes, pero no hasta que me calamara.

-Eh? Arthur? Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una persona muy parecida a Francia…que solo podía ser Francia llevando flores en la mano.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, esta es mi casa, así que, qué crees que hago aquí? Si aciertas no te golpeo - repliqué. No voy a aguantarme sus estupideces. No hoy. Aunque tampoco iba a golpearlo en plena vía pública, quería ahorrarme la prisión, gracias.*

-Ya sé que aquí es donde vives, pero creí que estarías con Alfred. Aunque se me hacía difícil verte en un McDonalds con él.

-Y si se te hacía difícil entonces por qué creíste que estaba con él?

-Pues porque lo vi con alguien igualito a tú…solo que con menos cejas, ahora que me lo pienso un poco.

-Qué demonios quisiste decir? –le pregunté amenazador. Un segundo…- Esa persona, era más baja que yo?

-Eh? Pues, sí, creo que lo era…por? Tuviste un hijo y no te diste cuenta, era un niño con una malformación que heredó tus cejas?

-Era mi hermano menor, imbécil! Y mis cejas no tienen nada malo! Qué hacía con Alfred? –pregunté confundido.

-No lo sé, solo vi que entraron juntos al negocio.

-Ese desgraciado…qué querrá con Peter? Oh, _shit_, olvidé que hoy Peter venía a casa! –respondí mientras me encaminaba al McDonalds más cercano a casa, arrastrando a Francis conmigo.

-Esto, Arthur, _mon lapin_, no me arrastres contigo, estoy en una cita con Matthew…

-Qué tú estás qué? –perdón…mis oídos debían de haber escuchado mal. Él? Y Matt? En qué universo es posible que Francis tenga una pareja sin tratar de buscar a otra? Y más aún…a qué Dios se le ocurre emparejarlo con Matt? Ciertamente a uno no muy…conservador? Es decir, Francis era el demonio de la perversidad! Y Matthew…pues hasta donde sabía era…bastante inocente…- Qué Matthew?

-Ah, pues el pequeño canadiense que me quitaste hace años…

- Más te vale no hacerle daño, _wine bastard_. A la primera que lo vea mal por tu culpa, te castro.

-_Oui, oui._ Calma, lo cuidaré –me respondió alzando las flores- Ahora puedo irme?

-No tengo miedo de alguien pueda hacerle algo, tengo miedo de que tú le hagas algo –aclaré. Finalmente lo dejé ir con Matt, después de todo, estaban en mi casa, tenía a Francis a mi alcance por si hacía algo.

Por suerte el restaurante no quedaba lejos de donde me encontraba, a unos diez minutos, quizá. Tan mal hermano soy como para olvidar cuando mi hermano menor viene a visitarme? Por fin llegué al lugar. Si, la rana tenía razón, Peter estaba con Alfred, los dos estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas. Extraño, Suecia y Finlandia no estaban cerca.

Entré, claro, para disculparme con Peter y lidiar con la presencia de Alfred…pero si él estaba cuidando a mi hermano, puede entonces debía agradecerle.

-_Hello_ Peter, lo siento, yo no estaba en casa…-empecé.

-No importa, desu yo! Alfred me compró una hamburguesa, pero la próxima ten lista la comida antes de que yo llegue así no tienes que ir a comprarla y dejarme esperando!- respondió animado. Ehm, disculpen…qué comida? Yo no fui a comprar nada…Abrí la boca para replicar, pero entonces Estados Unidos saltó a interrumpirme.

-Bueno, agradece que el héroe te haya salvado del monstruo de la comida quemada! –dijo bebiendo gaseosa.

- Jajaja –se rió el otro- Si, es cierto!

-Perdón, mi comida no se quema! Y es perfectamente comestible! Tú no sabes lo que la verdadera comida, en tu país no existe! Jaja –me reí con suficiencia, para demostrarle quién era el mejor.

-Si, claro, porque el carbón quemado es el platillo más exquisito del mundo!

-Cállate, cuando lleguemos a casa haré té y prepararé scones. Ya verás que es lo verdaderamente rico! –dije orgulloso. Nunca me superará.

- Nooo! _God, I don't _wanna_ die! _–se rió el supuestamente "mayor". Yo reí también, era gracioso verle suplicar.

**~(o)~**

**Alfred's PoV**

Bueno, al menos Arthur ahora se reía, no estaba tan serio como antes. Eso era bueno, no?

-Bueno, vamos a casa, desu yo? Hace rato que terminé de comer –dijo Peter.

-Ah, si, cierto! Además mi avión sale en una hora! –recordé mirando el reloj. Tenía aún un rato, pero la mañana se me había pasado volando.

-No te quedas? –preguntó el chico mirándonos a mi y a Inglaterra. Parecía decepcionado. Observé rápido a Arthur. Parecía triste. Tal vez no debería haberle dicho eso…o ni siquiera debería haber comprado el boleto.

Pero qué digo? Si yo le importara no estaría saliendo con Kiku. Y mucho menos me habría dejado irme así como así.

-No, lo siento. Tengo que irme de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. Un…amigo viene de visita- le mentí. No tenía por qué saber el motivo- Pero está bien, si quieres te dejaré dinero para que no tengas que soportar la comida de este inglés, hahaha!

-Cállate estúpido. Ven Peter, vamos. Kiku viene de visita, así que podrás hablar con él si quieres –vi que Arthur tomaba la mano de Peter y los dos se paraban- Nos vemos Alfred, pasa por tus cosas antes de irte. Ya sabes donde está la llave –se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano- Vamos, hay que ir a buscar a Japón al aeropuerto.

-_See you Alfred_. La próxima ven a casa a jugar videojuegos! –se despidió Peter para luego voltear y seguir a Inglaterra.

-_Bye! _–respondí, y esperé a que se fueran para pedir un café.

Una hora para que saliera el avión. Supuse que lo mejor sería ir a buscar el equipaje cuando Arthur y Peter se hubieran ido a recoger a Kiku. No faltaba mucho, de todas formas. Hasta entonces no me costaba quedarme dando vueltas por allí. Terminé mi café y pagué.

Las calles de Bristol estaban bastante calmadas. Quise caminar para despejarme un poco, no quería pensar en Arthur y Kiku…estuve dando vueltas al mismo parque durante unos diez minutos son darme cuenta.

-Alfred! –reconocí la voz de Matt- Alfred, que haces aquí?

-Eh? Mattie! Ehm…por qué está Francis contigo? –pregunté. Desde cuando Matt le había dado permiso para abrazarlo por la cintura?

-Ehm…Al…Francis y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un mes…-replicó casi susurrando- Se lo dijimos tanto a ti como a Inglaterra! –exclamó. Bah, exclamó, apenas lo escuché.

-Qué cosa? Cuándo, cómo, dónde? Por qué?

- Tranquilo _Amerique_, Matt y yo ya se lo habíamos dicho a _Angleterre_ y a ti, hace como un mes.

- Cuándo, cómo, por qué? – no podía ser. Recordaría algo como eso!

- Hace un mes, Matt te lo dijo a ti y yo se lo dije a Arthur, después de la reunión pasada, porque quería salir con _mon petit_ sin temer que alguno de ustedes dos me lastimara –enumeró el francés con los dedos, como burlándose de mi.

-No puede ser Alfred, nunca me escuchas! –se sintió una ráfaga de aire…me estaban soplando? – Estoy detrás de ti, _idiot_! –volteé.

- Matt, qué haces aquí? Hahaha, no puede ser, creí que Francis estaba detrás de ti y te abrazaba…-mejor hacerme el tonto.

-Eres…-se calló- Qué no te estabas quedando con _England_?

-Eh? Ah, si. Pero hoy me vuelvo a casa. Tony regresa el próximo fin de semana –inventé- Además Arthur va a salir con Kiku, así que mejor dejo a la pareja sola…

-Qué pareja? –preguntó Francis extrañado- Desde cuando sale Arthur con Japón?

-Creía que lo sabían, que el viejo amargado no sale con Japón desde hace un tiempo? Incluso Kiku venía a quejarse porque me quedaba con él los fines de semana! –exclamé. Qué acaso me había equivocado? Si no salía con Kiku, entonces a quién amaba?

- Claro que no! Crees que yo no lo sabría? _Angleterre _no sale con nadie. Puedes confiar en lo que te digo, soy el país de _l'amour_ por algún motivo. Incluso él pensó que era muy obvio! Todavía no te das cuenta? _Mon dieu!_ –exclamó incrédulo al ver mi cara.

- Darme cuenta de qué? De qué está más feliz con Japón de lo que lo sería conmigo? Que yo fui una carga todos estos últimos meses? Que lo hice enfadar cuando le dije que me iría de vuelta hoy?

-De que él te ama! Si que eres lento…-suspiró- Bueno eso ha de ser porque Arthur te crió. No hay otra explicación. Por qué pensaste que él amaría a alguien más?

-Porque ayer estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba y me interrumpió!

-Y por una interrupción dejas de quererlo? Que mal que estás…- rió Francis. Francés bastardo…ahora comprendo un poco más el odio de Inglaterra por él.

- No dejo de quererlo, pero el me interrumpió diciendo el nombre de la persona que él amaba. Fue algo muy…no sé…dolió que lo dijera….-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y quién era esa persona?

-No lo sé…dejamos de hablar en cuanto escuchamos al otro decir "amo a"…luego nos dormimos.

- Por qué no se lo dijiste igual Al? Creí que el héroe no tendría miedo de decir algo como eso…-susurró Matt.

-_I don't know…_ quería hacerlo, pero luego la cosa se puso incómoda. Y cuando hoy lo escuché hablando con Japón…me molesté. Por eso saqué un billete de avión para las dos de la tarde.

-Aún estás a tiempo de decírselo. Recién son las doce.

-Eh? Recién las doce? Pero si ya almorcé con Sealand…

- Diferencia horaria, _mon ami. _

- _Great!_ Seguro que estará en la casa. Eh…nunca creí decir esto nunca, pero…_thank you France._ Y gracias a ti también Mattie! –sonreí. Después noté algo extraño- Matt…dónde está tu osito?

-Kumakichi?...No está en mis brazos? –miró- Ahhh! Dónde lo dejé?

Francis se acercó un poco hacia mi mientras Matthew enloquecía buscando a su oso polar.

-Te das cuenta de cuando desaparece su mascota y no cuando falta tu hermano?

-Eh…-le sonreí nervioso- Pues si…me parecía algo raro…Nos vemos Francis, Matthew, suerte buscando a tu osito! –me despedí rápido y salí corriendo por dos motivos. El primero, quería decirle a Arthur lo que sentía, de la manera más Hollywoodense que existiera…el segundo era que cuando Matthew se alteraba o enojaba daba miedo, mejor dejar a Francis que se encargara de él.

Las doce…Arthur seguramente saldría de su casa en media hora para llegar al aeropuerto con tiempo…si, aún podía llegar.

**~(o)~**

**Arthur's PoV**

Ya no quería saber qué iba a hacer. Iba a enojarme muchísimo como me lo repitiera otra vez.

Me había quedado en el jardín en cuanto volvimos de ese asqueroso local de comida rápida. Peter se había dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien y se había quedado en la sala mirando la televisión, incluso había traído a su perrita, Hanatamago, y la había dejado en mi casa mientras salía a buscarme.

Intenté distraerme arreglando las plantas, tomando una taza de té, leyendo un poco. Nada sirvió. Incluso Francia me había enviado un mensaje, pero no me molesté en verlo. Dejé el celular tirado sobre la mesa de la sala, en vibrador.

Era un estúpido…ambos lo éramos. A quién se le ocurre decirle a otra persona el nombre de la persona que ama justo cuando esa persona le quiere decir que lo quiere? No tiene sentido. Sé que Alfred no destaca precisamente por su habilidad de darse cuenta de la situación, pero creo que es algo básico, de sentido común…debo estar soñando, claro que él no tiene sentido común. Sino no actuaría como lo hace.

Estaba pensando tanto en todo lo que había pasado que me olvidé de que tenía que ir a buscar a Japón, o cuando menos de pedirle que me avisara a qué hora llegaba su vuelo para irle a buscar. No me importaba demasiado tampoco…

-Arthur! Tu teléfono está vibrando desu yo!- escuché que Peter gritaba desde la casa.

-Ya voy! –le grité de vuelta- Cuál teléfono? –pregunté-

-El único que vibra, tonto! Cuál otro? –dijo desde el sofá-

-Si, si, ya lo vi. Y trátame con más respeto, que soy tu hermano! –respondí a la vez que contestaba- Si? Quién es?

_-Hola Arthur! Dime, has visto a Amerique? _–sonó la voz de Francis desde el otro lado.

_-_Debería? No sé a dónde está, y tampoco me interesa. Algo más? –respondí malhumorado

_-No, nada. Sólo llamaba para saber si Alfred había llegado a tu casa-_se quedo callado- _Tú le dijiste lo que sentías por él?_

-Q-qué? Qué puedo sentir yo por él? –me puse nervioso…cómo demonios se había dado cuenta?

-_Vamos Arthur, no me mientas. Sabes que te conozco mejor que eso. Es obvio lo que sientes por tu petit Amerique. Qué acaso a los dos les sorprende que yo lo sepa? Soy el país del amour! _–soltó "indignado".

-Que a ambos nos sorprende que sepas qué? Estás hablando conmigo, no con Estados Unidos. Qué le dijiste?

-_La verdad, qué mas? _

- Eres un imbécil! Él quiere a otra persona! _Wine bastard_ no te atrevas a aparecerte por aquí o te mato! –le grité enfurecido- A quién demonios se le ocurre confiar en ti?

_- A ti, mon ami. Te recuerdo que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, puedo saber cuando estás enamorado o triste. Y en este momento estás triste por problemas de amor, no es así?_

-…- qué podía contestarle? Tenía razón.

- Con quién hablas? –preguntaron a mis espaldas.

-Peter, vete, después hablamos –chisté para escuchar a Francis- Ve a la sala, o a donde sea que quieras; arriba tengo la computadora, te doy permiso para usarla.

-No soy Peter…soy una potencia!* -escuché a esa voz chillona de nuevo. Me di la vuelta y corté el teléfono.

-Qué haces aquí? No tenías que tomar un vuelo? –pregunté. Al parecer soné brusco, porque su cara fue de decepción.

-Si, pero mi equipaje está aquí, recuerdas? –dijo sonriente- Entonces se me ocurrió que podría quedarme un poco más.

-Y con qué permiso ocurriría eso? –pregunté sarcástico- Tú querías irte lo más pronto posible, sacaste el boleto, preparaste todo. Entonces qué te hace creer que te aceptaré así como así?

-Esperaba que pudieras perdonarme. Yo…estaba celoso de Japón y pensé que estabas saliendo con él…me enojé y quise irme lo antes posible porque anoche cuando iba a decirte que te amaba tú comenzaste a decir lo mismo. Creí que te referías a él…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, rascándose levemente la mejilla.

-…D-disculpa…?

No supe qué decir. Un segundo…qué había dicho? Que me amaba? Que creyó que yo quería a Kiku? Estados Unidos admitiendo que se equivocó?

Qué día era este? Debía estar muy mal…no, alguien estaba jugándome una mala pasada. Incluso Francis me había dicho que estaba saliendo con Matthew…_saliendo, _no utilizándolo por una noche…

Esto era demasiado…

**~(o)~**

**Alfred's PoV**

Tenía suerte de llegar a tiempo. Las cosas que hace un héroe por llegar con la persona que ama…

Casi choqué a una ancianita! A una indefensa ancianita! Bueno…no tan indefensa, me dio un buen golpe con la cartera cuando le pasé por al lado y me gritó varios improperios en inglés…que como Estados Unidos entendí perfectamente. Pero no importaba, tenía que alcanzar a tiempo a mi damisela como fuera.

Un segundo…damisela? Que Arthur no era hombre? Cómo se diría? Doncel? Nah, eso suena como nombre para caballo…aunque, quién sabe? Por ahí resulta ser así.

Bien, ahora el problema estaba en ver cómo le decía a Inglaterra lo que sentía. No podía entrar de la nada y decirle "Arthur, me gustas mucho, te amo, pero creí que te gustaba Kiku y me enojé como un niño, así que quise regresar a Estados Unidos, y fui tan estúpido que tuve que contar con la ayuda de Francia para saber lo que tú sentías".

No era un buen comienzo. Definitivamente Arthur me echaría de su casa en cuanto pusiera un pie en ella. Podría pedirle a Sealand que me abriera sin hacer tanto ruido, me caía bien.

Ya podía ver la casa de Iggy. A ver, qué hago, le golpeo la ventana tipo Rapunzel?

Peter! Estaba en la sala. Me acerqué al ventanal y golpeé suavemente.

-Alfred! Que estás haciendo desu yo? No tenías una llave? –me preguntó sorprendido desde la ventana abierta.

-Si, la tengo, pero quiero pedirte un favor.

Ya sabía que hacer. Llamaría a Francis y le pediría que distrajera a Arthur un momento. De cualquier manera, me debía una por no haberle matado en cuanto me dijo que salía con mi hermano.

Marqué su número y esperé a que contestara.

-_Aló? Amerique?-_ contestó del otro lado, algo agitado y molesto. Algo me daba una idea de lo que había interrumpido.

-_Hello France._ Necesito pedirte algo. Llama a Iggy y distráelo un poco.

-_Para eso llamas estúpido?_- escuché decir a Matt, que gemía suavemente desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Ehm…sip –respondí incómodo.

_-De acuerdo, ahora lo llamo. Au revoir._- colgó.

-Bien Peter, cuando escuches el teléfono de Arthur sonar llámalo y en cuanto veas que se distrae, ábreme la puerta. Quiero sorprenderlo.

- Okay…Por qué haces tanto por el tonto de mi hermano? – me preguntó, medio sonriendo, medio confundido.

- Je…es lo mismo que yo le quiero decir –le sonreí.

El resto del plan funcionó muy bien. Esperé un rato y vi cómo la puerta de la casa se abría, y Peter se asomaba para decirme que entrara.

-Dónde está? –le pregunté.

-En la cocina desu yo. Pero no hagas ruido, parece preocupado.

Caminé lo más silenciosamente posible quedando a espaldas de Inglaterra. No quería que me viera, pero no pude evitar bromear un poco.

-Con quién hablas? –le pregunté con la voz más infantil que pude.

-Peter, vete, después hablamos –dijo sin voltear- Ve a la sala, o a donde sea que quieras; arriba tengo la computadora, te doy permiso para usarla.

-No soy Peter, soy una potencia! –dije, y al fin se volteó a verme. Pareció feliz por un momento, pero luego su expresión cambió.

- Qué haces aquí? No tenías que tomar un vuelo?

Eso me dolió un poco. Tan poco le importaba que quería que me fuera tan rápido?

-Si, pero mi equipaje está aquí, recuerdas? –dije sonriendo, tratando de convencerlo- Entonces se me ocurrió que podría quedarme un poco más.

-Y con qué permiso ocurriría eso? –preguntó sarcástico. No creí que hubiera quedado tan enfadado- Tú querías irte lo más pronto posible, sacaste el boleto, preparaste todo. Entonces qué te hace creer que te aceptaré así como así?

-Esperaba que pudieras perdonarme. Yo…estaba celoso de Japón y pensé que estabas saliendo con él…me enojé y quise irme lo antes posible porque anoche cuando iba a decirte que te amaba tú comenzaste a decir lo mismo. Creí que te referías a él…-dije, respondiendo lo primero que me vino a la mente, y fui más sincero de lo que deseaba. Aparté la vista en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que hice, solo atiné a rascarme levemente la mejilla, por tratar de cubrir un poco mi cara.

-…D-disculpa…? –fue todo lo que dijo. Parecía incrédulo.

**~(o)~**

**End of PoV**

-Ehm…lo que escuchaste…yo, creí que te gustaba Kiku, y por eso… -intentó explicarse Alfred.

Arthur aún no salía de su sorpresa. Además, le parecía algo muy de película todo lo que había hecho el menor, incluso la parte su explicación. No tenía ningún sentido! Pero había que admitir que era romántico.

-Y-yo…esto…yo también iba a decirte eso cuando me interrumpiste…-mencionó apartando la mirada, levemente sonrojado. _"No soy una chica, por qué me pongo así tan sólo por sus palabras?_" –Pero hasta ahora no tenía la menor idea de quién era esa persona y tampoco quería saberlo.

-Pues…qué me dices? Ya sabes quién es…- sonrió Estados Unidos acercándose al mayor.

Arthur lo besó- Y esto qué te dice, _git? _–murmuró separando sus labios de los del americano levemente.

-Jeje, si no estuviera Peter aquí no sabes qué haría…-le susurró pícaramente Alfred al oído.

- Asumo que lo mismo que le estaba haciendo Francis a Matthew cuando me llamó. Con él estaba hablando cuando llegaste –sonrió el inglés- Buen trabajo, interrumpirlos mientras estaban por hacer el amor.

-Matthew me matará en cuanto lo vea. Sabes que puede ser peor que Lovino si se enoja? Y es mucho más violento, también.

-Jeje, si, me lo imagino. Aunque no puede ser peor que si pierde su equipo de hockey –repuso Arthur fingiendo escalofríos y abrazando a Alfred.

-Qué están haciendo ustedes? –se escuchó una voz aguda en la puerta de la cocina. Era Sealand- Así que te gustaba mi hermano? Por eso hacías de todo por él?

-Peter! – regañó Arthur- Pequeño enano, no te atrevas a reírte! –dijo separándose del menor para ir a perseguir al más pequeño.

-No me persigas! O se lo diré a todos! –amenazó burlón el niño.

-No te atrev- comenzó el inglés, para ser interrumpido por el estadounidense.

-Hahahaha! –rió estridentemente- Vamos Arthur, déjalo en paz, no creo que le diga a nadie, no querrá que Tino se moleste con él. Verdad Peter?

-Ehm…no, está bien, no diré nada desu yo- no le gustaba ver a su "mamá" molesto. No daba miedo, pero…ah, ya que, le asustaba. Nunca lo había visto enojado, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Además, de cualquier manera todos se enterarán tarde o temprano, lo más seguro que en la próxima reunión –añadió Estados Unidos.

-P-pero, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere!- protestó el mayor.

-No será todo el mundo Iggy, apenas unas cuantas personas…-se excusó el de lentes.

-Cómo que no será todo el mundo? Claro que lo será idiota! Qué somos, naranjas? Somos países, por todos los cielos! –exclamó Arthur- Qué nunca piensas?

-Si no te calmas la primera persona a la que se lo diré será a tío Escocia…-amenazó sutilmente Alfred.

-Hmph…-se resignó Inglaterra, mientras pensaba que olvidaba algo…- Kiku!

-Eh? Qué pasa con él? –dijo Estados Unidos haciendo un puchero- Iggy, no me ignores! –dijo comenzando a hacer lío al ver que el mayor no le contestaba.

-Que se suponía que llega a las dos de la tarde! –casi gritó el inglés- _My god!_ Ya se pasó una hora? Alfred, arranca el auto; Peter, tú te vienes con nosotros, Suecia y Finlandia me matarán si te dejo solo –ordenó mientras buscaba sus llaves y la billetera y chequeaba la hora. Era la una y cuarto.

Los menores salieron corriendo a hacer lo que se les ordenaba.

-Jeje, el tonto de Arthur está actuando como mamá –mencionó Peter sentándose en el asiento trasero, esperando con Alfred a que Inglaterra terminara de creer la puerta con llave.

-Jajaja, se ve lindo así –rió también el americano.

-Quién se ve lindo? Y quién está actuando como tu madre? Si serán…-se quejó el británico.

-Ah, vamos, sería lindo verte como madre –repuso Alfred.

-Quién dijo que yo sería la madre? –se alteró el mayor. Solo obtuvo un beso como respuesta.

- Yo lo digo –susurró el menor- Mira, te sonrojaste.

-Eres un idiota –se quejó Arthur, ignorando las quejas de su hermano menor desde el asiento trasero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- …..

* En Inglaterra está prohibido golpear a alguien en la vía pública, si lo haces pueden hacerte pagar una multa o incluso llevarte a la prisión por un tiempo. Pobre Arthur, a pesar de ser su país tiene que aguantarse XD

* No pude resistirlo, fue un momento de mucha risa con mis amigas XD

Jeje, en este capítulo me salió más largo el punto de vista de Alfred, oh yeah…aunque me pareció medio OoC…disculpen por eso (?

En fin, ese es el final que me imaginé. Incluso hice un omake de cuando se olvidaron a Japón XD Y estoy en proceso de hacer uno FrxCan.


End file.
